Son of Fire
by Comiclover4
Summary: Sally Jackson is about to be caught by Zeus. To save her son she sends him to the Hearth goddess. Now Hestia is trying to find out how to raise her son, and worse, cope with the prophecy... Pereyna story. *Formerly PercyJackson9300* HIATUS
1. Prolouge

Congrats to the voters! Disappointed that this might just be another bothersOme of Hestia story but I'll try to make it different. REEEEEEEAAAAAALLL different! Enjoy.

_L_I_N_E_BREAK!

Prolouge

Hestia sat quietly by the Hearth thinking. Her life had been quite fruitful. She had been slowly but surely getting families to visit each other more often. It made the values of Family seem more important and strengthened the Hearth. A family was visiting their Grandma in Clinton Indiana. It was rather peaceful. The home goddess Sat and thought back on her millennia of work. For so long she had watched the Olympians have demigod children. And yet she had none. But she stuck to her vow. It was her life. Then came Dionysus. The wine god. The son of Zeus took her seat on the council, which had been a blessing and a curse. The councils meetings were so Dramatic and it was a good feeling to be away. But the sad part was that when she left the council families values had almost disintegrated. So she rebuilt them. It had been two thousand years and she had probably covered only ten percent of it.

She moved from her comfortable seat to a small cabin at Montauk. She was met with the crying of a baby. Sally Jackson ran around with her child trying to get him to calm down. Worry was clear on her expression. Tears were in her intense blue eyes as she carried the son of Poseidon. Yes Hestia knew of the child. She had seen Posiedon and Sally together. Hestia knew how dangerous the child was and, despite the risk, had not told the council. The child would be executed and she could not have a family in complete depression. The child was six months old for heaven's sake. The Home goddess wondered why Sally was crying.

"What is is the matter?"

"My lover just told me that Lord Zeus is-" she stopped and turned to Hestia wide eyed. The goddess grinned and stepped forward from the fire.

"Stay away from my child." Sally stepped back and Hestia frowned.

"I am Hestia Goddess of the hearth and home, and I am not here to harm your child." Sallys fear melted as she inched forward, child in hand.

"Now what is the matter?"

She sighed and looked down at the young child who had stopped crying.

"May I hold him?" Sally tesitantly handed the child to Hestia.

"His name is Percy." Percy laughed at his name and tugged on her cloak.

Percys eyes were a surprising Sea green. They twinkled like a million stars over the hesperide garden.

"Posiedon has informed me that Zeus is searching for any evidence of my son's existence. If he finds me he will certainly cause the death of me and my son. Posiedon says he is close and is trying his hardest to get here. I must get out of here quickly!" Thunder rumbled announcing the closeness of the king of the gods.A pounding at the door interrupted them. Sally rushed forward to open the door. When she did she was greeted by the relived face of Poseidon,god of the seas. The embraced tightly for a few minutes. Then Poseidon noticed Hestia. His face angered then stopped. He had heard him say several times that she was his favorite sister. He wouldn't dare attack, not when she was holding the child.

They explained the situation to her quickly. Posiedon covered his face and turned to Sally. His eyes were covered with sadness and longing. He spoke the next words hesitantly. "Sally. I don't think you can raise him."

"What!" Sally protested, but Hestia knew that she knew he was right. Posiedon took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. "Zeus is close. Very close. I don't want to lose you! If he gets here, Hades,I don't know what he'll do!"

Sally looked down fighting tears. She had only had him for six months and now she was going to have to send him away! Her parents died in a plane crash and Percy was her only blood family!

"But who will raise him?" She asked questionably. Posiedon looked down. Then he looked at me. "Hestia," he said sadly," I know I ask much, but please. Will you take Percy?"

I was stunned. After two thousand years of no children, I am being asked to raise a child of Posiedon! A child of the big three are quite reckless,and can be a handful, one side of my brain argued. But then I looked down on Percy. He had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and happy that I couldn't turn this offer down. He did not deserve such fate.

"Of course I will."

Posiedon smiled. Sally smiled, because she was truly happy for Hestia. After saying goodbye Hestia flashed to her cottage. She loved the place. It was in a small secluded spot outside of New York. She walked the sleeping child in her room. She snapped her fingers and a crib appeared. Percy stirred and opened his eyes before she could lay him down.

She snapped her fingers and a bottle appeared. She held it to his lips and he drank quickly. After he was finished he giggled and babbled random baby talk. She sang a quiet lullaby and was delighted when Percy drifted to sleep. She slipped herself in bed and fell fast asleep, content at having her own child to hold and to love.


	2. CHapter 1

Thank you all for your favorites and follows! I will update almost every day if I can. My dad's house has no WiFi an I can't use My phone. But despite that I will get you chapters as soon as I can!

EAGLE!

_-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((1)

Auntie Aphrodite comes to visit

Five months had passed and Percy was almost was undoubtedly a very good baby. He hardly ever cried and always kept her spirits up. His prolonged exposure to Hestias godly form,he was changing. His eyes had gotten a red ring around the pupil and his hair had a tinge of brown to it. He toddled around babbling over and over again with baby language and normal words. He could normally say up to three word sentences that consisted of "I am hungwy or lub you mama" Percys first word was Fire. A few month's ago he was crawling around the hearth in the living room "talking" again. He had his favorite Pegasus blanket wrapped around his neck like a cape. Hestia had woven it alongside Athena who Hestia had told that it was for a family that was about to have a baby. She seemed to buy it. The Pegasus designs were so life like, that it seemed to come off the blanket. Percy adored it.

Anyways he sat down abruptly and stared at the dancing flames. They were designed to show happy images from family's around the world. Hestia noticed this and, in her Twenty year old form, walked over with a grin on her face. He was just so adorable! He could lighten up Hades mood with one smile. She picked up the child and spoke in her happy voice, "Do you like the fire baby? That's you're mommy's job you know." She felt like Percy's mother and she liked it. Even if he was the child of another woman.

"Fire!"

The word cut through the air like a gunshot. His first word. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

Now Percy sat sleepily in her lap, he was almost asleep and was getting heavy. She kissed his hair and he turned around and threw his arms around her neck, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Lub you mama." He said in a whisper. She hugged him back and set him back in her lap. He was getting bored. He needed to meet new people. Sure he saw sally and Poseidon whenever they could make it but still. Just as she was thinking that a knock resonated through the cabin. Percy was wide awake now as he giggled and jumped for the door.

Only three people besides herself knew of the cabins existence.

Sally,Posiedon and the goddess of Love. Aphrodite.

About twenty years ago Ares and Aphrodite started fighting. She had found Aphrodite crying on her throne. Her mascara was running and her brown curly hair was in tangles. So as motherly as she was she took her back to the cabin to help her heal. She came over whenever she wanted to chat or they had a fight. She wasn't as shallow as she let on. She was quite smart and serious at times. She could shoot a bow as accurately as Artemis.

Percy jumped for the door with his blanket wrapped around him. "Percy No!" But that didn't stop him. He jumped up and pulled the door open with his strong grip. To a teary eyed Goddess of love. Her hair was blonde now and she had no mascara on. Otherwise it would be running.

"Oh Hades." she said. She prepared for a conversation.

Aphrodite POV

To say the goddess of love was suprised to see a child was an understatement. But she put on a brave smile and bent down. She wiped her eyes. Ares had started yet another argument with her. She had started seeing an actor named Tristan McLean. It took all charmspeak she could muster to keep Ares from murdering him. Then he turned on her. He called her a bitch and slut and was just as crude as a war God should be. So naturally she ran to her aunt's house. She was always there for her. She was her favorite of the Olympians. She had been there for Aphrodite. She was the mother she never had.

"Well hello little one! Where did you come-" she was cut off by a big hug from the baby. He had black black hair with a tinge of brown to eyes were an intense shade of Sea green but had a red ring around the pupil. His cheeks were round and rosy. He saw her teary eyes and stepped back,concern evident on his face.

"Awe you sad?"

Aphrodite,if possible, smiled wider. But her tears came down more. The child saw this and looked down. "Sowwy. Mommy!" Hestia came up with worry on her expression.

"My my Aunt Hestia. Did you fall off the wagon?" Hestia gave a sigh. Aphrodite wiped her eyes again and picked up the little child. He giggled and reached up laughing and kicking. He would definitely be quite the handsome guy when he as older.

Holding Percy on her lap she stroked his brow after He fell asleep. He was so innocent and naive.

"Well Hestia. I think you owe me an explanation." She sighed. Her flame filled eyes filled with confusion.

"Percy is not my natural born child." Hestia looked at the goddess. "I can trust trust you with anything right?"

"Of course!"

"He is the son of Poseidon..."

Aphrodite sat there shocked. Of course she knew that Posiedon had fallen in love but she thought only the stupid and cruel king of the gods broke the oath.

"Sally Jackson loved him with all her heart,but to to keep them both safe Posiedon sent Percy to me. He was sixth month's old at the time. He's been here five month's, he looked different before he came here, due to prolonged exposure to my godly powers."

"You're secret is safe with me."

Hestia got a thoughtful look on her face. "I do have one request though." "And what would that be?"

"Well, Percy is quite lonely, I can hear it from his thoughts, and he needs... What do the call it..."

Aphrodite had words swimming in her head.

"Aah yes I've got it."

"Well spit it out!"

"A baby sitter."

Well there you have it. I try to make Percy as adorable as possible. How I doin? Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Aphrodite chased after the four year old who was giggling like crazy. He ran so fast it was crazy! It was a few days after winter solstice so Hestia was out tending the hearth. And naturally Aunt Aphrodite jumped in to save the day! She had been with Percy for three years. She loved the boy. He brought life back into everything. He had mastered his speech and was constantly taught by Aphrodite so he would have an early education. Greek gods, titans, heroes, you name it he knew about it. Aphrodite had even blessed Percy with more attractive appearance, and her skill with a bow.

The winter solstice was even worse than ever. Artemis had totally attacked her. Probably due to the break up by the Apollo girl and her son. The girl had joined the hunt. So Artemis and the hunt shot him. They fought in eachothers faces. Aphrodite had loved Ryan. He was full of life and could be serious when needed. He had the chance to become an amazing actor... and Artemis had taken him away from this world. Just because he was a man. She wasn't over it. She stopped running as the memories flushed back to her.

* * *

_Aphrodite came into the throne room crying. Her son had died by Artemis hand. Ryan had sent plenty of offerings to the gods every lunch, dinner and breakfast. He was respectful of Artemis. He was the only one who willingly volunteered to clean the Artemis cabin. He was dating Marie Jones. The daughter of Apollo. He had walked in on her making out with an ingrate son of Hermes. So they broke up . As she cried her eyes out at her decision, she said the hunters oath. She told Arty HE had cheated on her. So when he went to visit his Father... _

_This only made Aphrodite cry harder. He.. He was the best son she had ever had. He always made time to iris message her. To tell her that he was fine and that he loved her. Mother and son love. A flash of light and Artemis, goddess of the hunt appeared in her shining form. Aphrodite was tempted to flip the bird at her. Artemis smirked._

_"So? She asked with mocking in her voice, "Loose any good family lately?" _

_A huge POOF of pink gevonchi perfume surrounded the hunteress. Her arms were bound by ropes. Aphrodite stood above the goddess with so much hate and pain that Artemis flinched._

_So became the argument. In the end Artemis was looking at the ground in shame. She had killed an innocent and kind male over a lie._

* * *

"Aunt Aphrodite?" A young voice called out.

Opening her eyes, Aphrodite found she was in the corner crying. Percy was standing in front of her, concern on his face. She wiped her eyes but while they were closed, she was wrapped in a hug from her little Angel Percy. His little arms wrapped around her so tight It was a wonder she could breathe.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sitting on her lap and staring up at her with curious eyes. "You're aunt's just sad that's all."

Percy nodded and gave her another hug. Then they went back to playing their game.

* * *

Time skip two years

Seven year old Percy waited anxiously for his mother to get home. Posiedon was coming! Percy couldn't wait to see him again. It was a year ago when he last saw him and he only stayed a few hours. But now he was on his way with Mom! Percy ran around the room grinning and jumping, while aunt Aphrodite just watched while smiling. Percy pushed his brownish hair out of his eyes. It was really annoying, but Aphrodite said it was styled just right. After all she was the goddess of beauty. You don't argue with the goddess of beauty. The knock at the door made Percy stop jumping, grin, and charge the door with the force of the minotaur. He hurled it open expecting to see daddy...

He was met with a grim faced girl with auburn hair and silver eyes.

She gasped and Aphrodite ran up and she she tensed up. They're was a weird problem between the two but Percy couldn't figure it out.

"Aphrodite."

"Artemis."

A group of girls ran from the trees. Percy looked closer and saw that they had bows and arrows. People with weapons scared him. The bows looked nocked to. Yelping he hid behind Aphrodite, who put a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. A tall girl with a silver tiara came up and stood next to Artemis. Her hair was dark chocolate Brown and her eyes were black. She looked down and sneered at him, causing him to hug tighter to Aphrodite's leg.

"Who art thou, boy?" She said putting hate into her voice. This caused Percy to get annoyed. His name was Percy not boy. "My name is Percy." He growled stepping away from her leg. This caused the mean girl to step forward. "You show me respect , boy got that? Good."

"No." Percy said defiantly. The girl looked at Aphrodite with disgust. "Is this another one of your stupid children? Shall we kill this one too?" Aphrodite began to tear up. This made Percy roar in anger. His eyes flashed on fire. A circle of flame surrounded the girl who looked around with fear in her eyes. Angrily Percy stepped forward. The flames seemed to spit her out, and she flew backwards ten feet, landing on her butt in a "umph!"

Satisfied Percy calmed down. He felt woozy. He had never done that before. His vision became blurry and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was his daddy's face above him.

**So we have Artemis in the picture now? Damn! Two suprises for Percy in the next chapter. One for everyone who reads...**

**Eagle!**


	4. Chapter 3

**your suprise is soon...**

When Hestia saw the hunters of Artemis surrounding her house, seem to insult Percy and see Zoe Nightshade go flying into the ground, she knew there was a problem. Rushing forward alongside Poseidon, who was here to see Percy and give him his surprise, she saw Percy stumble then collapse entirely. Poseidon knelt next to him and picked him up.

"A son!" Artemis screamed. "You fell off the wagon and had a son!" Her voice was filled with disgust. Her favorite Olympian, falling into the arms of a man.

"We'll explain this all later." Poseidon said firmly, setting his son on the couch. Percy stirred, mumbling something in his unconsciousness. Zoe, who had scorch marks all over her, came in. She saw Percy lying on the couch unconscious and she smiled broadly. This caused Aphrodite,Poseidon and Hestia to scowl at her. Aphrodite took the chair, Poseidon the rocking chair and Hestia held her son's head on her lap.

"Well?" Artemis snapped, " Explain that!" Pointing at Percy.

"It was several years ago. I went to watch over a family's Hearth at Montauk and I found Sally Jackson running around with her sixth month old baby in her arms. She explained to me that Zeus was nearing her house and that she had to escape. To be honest I knew of this child's heritage because I had seen her with-" she was interrupted by a moan from her son. He then had his shining sea green eyes open in confusion.

"Mommy?" He whispered. She smiled and he threw his arms around her neck. He saw Poseidon sitting there and gasped. "Daddy!" Zoe had a sharp intake of breath. A son of Poseidon? Percy turned his head toward the sound but stopped on Artemis. He grinned and jumped toward her. "Hello!" He said cheerfully. " Uh Hi." Artemis replied. Then Percy began to put things together. "Woah! You're Lady Artemis!" He bowed respectfully. " Aunt Aphrodite told me all about you! She said that you were the goddess of the hunt! That is the coolest job ever. do you really drive the moon chariot?" Artemis seemed shocked at the whole situation. A male being nice to her? Then Zoe stepped forward to protect her mistress. Percy saw this and frowned. "You." He said pointing at Zoe. She sneered then sobered up. She sniffed the air.

"Does anyone else smell something burning?" It wasn't the hearth. Zoe looked over to Percy's bedroom and screamed. "FIRE!"

Immediately they filed out of the house. But Percy, realized something. His blanket. He turned around and ran into his bedroom, to find his beloved toy. The door frame collapsed while he was inside though and he was trapped."Mommy!" He cried. It was hot. He wanted to get out. The fire spread and percy tried to dig his way out. A board beam fell and hit his head. He could feel a wet stickiness on his face. Touching it he knew what it was. Blood. His vision turned dark as he kicked a hole through the wall and slowly crawled out. He went to the ground. He felt his shirt tug, and be pulled away by something. Something large.

* * *

Lupa POV

Lyacon and his pack were finally retreating. Lupa had finally injured him and caused him to run. Coward. Finally Lyacon stopped and looked into the forest. He smiled devilishly and ran off. Following him as fast as she could Lupa saw what he was doing. A cabin. In the middle of the forest outside New York. Was where he was heading. Lyacon took out a match, probably from a fallen Demigod, and struck it. He turned around and even from two hundred feet away, Lupa could see the horrible grin on his face.

"A powerful Demigod lives within this house my age old enemy! One that is the child of the prophecy! He is blessed by Vesta, Venus and Poseidon! You can either save the SEVEN YEAR OLD child, or you can send me back to Tartarus! Your choice!"

And with that he lit the wood on fire and ran off into the forest. Lupa looked between the house and the woods. The child was one of the prophecy? He was seven and he will probably die if she didn't help him. But on the other hand she could send her most hated rival to hell for many years...

Lupa moved towards the burning house, she then saw a section of the house give away, and out came a small boy. The goddess of Rome knew this child was the demigod and that he was hurt. Rushing forward she grabbed his shirt with her teeth. Lupa pulled him into the forest because he had a home. And it wasn't here. It was at Camp Jupiter. Slinging him to her back Lupa pulled him across country. Her pack could move as fast as most centaurs and could make it across quite quickly.

The child was out for several days. He must have been hit hard. When they were right at guard patrol, in front of the Caldecott tunnel he stirred.

"Oh L-Lupa!" The guard stuttered. He quickly opened the doors and my pack followed. He stared at the child on her back but wisely said nothing. We made it to the infirmary and set him down on the cot. He had blackish Brown hair, and looked to be about seven years old. He kept stirring around as my pack and I left, and went back to finding lyacon. The coward had nearly destroyed the pack before we were able to fight our way out. We almost got to him but we then saw the burning house. We left the beautiful city of Rome and continued to find Lyacon.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy woke up dazed and confused. He was in a white room with people bustling all around in purple t shirts. Some were checking his pulse and one layed a wet cloth on his head. Percy turned his head, he tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He felt weak. Someone put a strange looking liquid in his mouth and he hesitantly drank. It tasted bitter. He swallowed and his vision became less blurry. He felt stronger. Sitting up he looked at the people around him. Several stared at him in awe. Some just looked serious. Wait.

Where was he?

"Daddy? Mom?" He looked around felling panic well up inside him. He didn't see anyone. The door s at the edge of the marble hallway burst open. Two people. A man and a woman strode into the room. They were looking right at him. He crouched back into his seat, scared. He didn't know these people. When they reached him, the girl smiled radiantly. She had chocolate Brown hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty. She knelt down next to him and kept smiling.

The boy had a hard face. He had Brown eyes and trimmed black hair.

"Hello." The girl started. "H-hi.." He replied. "I'm Natasha. We're not here to hurt you, but we just want a few questions." Percy nodded.

The questions consisted of "what's your name, where are you from and how old are you."

They wrote this down on paper.

"Who are your parents Percy?"

"H-Hestia, P-poseidon and Sally. W-well Poseidon is m-my daddy, and S-sally is my real m-mom but she couldn't raise me so Poseidon gave me to Hestia when I was really little..." he finished in a whisper. he had never really been around so many people before. All of this was kinda scary.

Natasha stared at him. "It's Neptune Percy."

* * *

Percy was given the tour of the city of Rome. He saw the Via Princapalis the dining hall, the barracks and the field of Mars. Natasha was really nice, explaining this to him. The only thing he was scared of was tonight. He would be exposed in front of the entire cohorts. Apparently Rome's army was made up of five cohorts of the twelfth legion. He would be presented in front of all of them. If any of them would take him, then that would be where he stayed. He was only seven years old for gods sake. But he followed Natasha through Rome. The sun began to set meaning it was about time. Though Percy knew he was in California, he wanted to know how he got he waited. Romans had a way of punishing people who didn't follow the rules. So Percy waited patiently for Natasha to finish her conversation with the other preator of rome Nathan. He was the one who walked up to him in the infirmary. The sun was setting so it was almost time for the presentation. What if no one wanted him? What if he was made fun of.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out an object. It wasn't there before. It was a pen. Engraved on it were the words "Anaklusmos". Riptide. Aphrodite had told him that as a demigod he could read greek fluently. Aphrodite told him how this sword came to be. A hesperide named Zoe Nightshade had given this to Hercules. But poor Zoe had been blotted out from history and she was a Hunter of Artemis now. Wait. Was Zoe the mean girl who insulted him and his aunt? Well in that case Percy didn't really care about how bad stuff happened to her. She had apparently killed one of Aunt Aphrodite's children.

Percy uncapped the pen and dropped it. It was a sword.

A large bronze sword.

Natasha wurled around at the clank noise. Her eyes widened as she inched forward. "Percy?" She asked firmly. "What is that?"

Percy looked down sheepishly. "I found it in my pocket..." he whispered shyly. "It was a sword before..."

"Well at least you have a weapon now. But one thing is for certain though."

"What?"

"That there, is a gift from your father Neptune."

**YAY! Percy got Riptide! I have decided to make this a... PERCYxREYNA story. An Anonymous reviewer pointed out that Percabeth and Perzoe was done too much, so she suggested that I do a Reyna story. Your big surprise should be on my Profile page. I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being so late! I'm still working on My Blind Date and Seventh grade has started. I'm trying as hard as i can. Thank you all for your reviews and favorites. Here is what you have been waiting for...**

Chapter four

The war games

Percy stood in front of exactly 240 people. All of them were armed and covered in iron armor. Natasha had explained that there used to be many golden armored people here, but after a Golden Eagle was stolen, They lost a lot of it. Now they only had enough to slay monsters with Swords none as _Spatha's, and Gladius. _They also had spears too. Spatha's were used for cavalry, The gladius were for normal soldiers and the spears were for well, just about everyone. Percy's sword was different. It was bronze. A special pretty Bronze that glowed in the dark. After looking through some books, (Natasha looked through the books, Percy just looked at "A Child's guide to New Rome") It was confirmed as Celestial Bronze. An Ancient Greek design, that worked just as good as the gold sword that everyone else had.

As Percy looked at the book he found out the history of Rome. Rome had been one of the largest Empires in the world. It was commonly ruled by dictators like, Julius Caesar. He had died because some people didn't like him. He had gotten stabbed to death by a bunch of Meanie Heads. Percy felt bad for him. His family must have been devastated. The Hearth had certainly died at their home. Rome ruled for several more centuries, then it got surrounded by attackers. They cut off their food income, whatever that meant, and Rome starved. When it fell, Jupiter the king of the gods helped the now underground Rome to Constantinople. Then they made it to San Francisco. And they had been their for several years. Rome was certainly pretty. It had warm Beautiful sacrificial braziers all around, and domes of glass. Pillars held up the roofs of temples over on a hill. Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, His daddy Neptune, Pluto, Jupiter, Diana, Apollo and Mithras.

But Percy stood, half shaking, in front of a large crowd of fully armed people. He felt scared as the questions he asked earlier floated around in his head.

"_What if no one accepts you?"_

_"What if you're considered a freak?"_

Natasha gave him a smile and stepped forward.

"People of the twelfth legion! This is Percy Jackson! Brought to camp by Lupa herself!" This made people gasp and turn towards Percy. He wanted to shrink back into the wall but he stayed up as straight as he could. He could do this. He could do this.

Hestia P.O.V.

I couldn't help myself. I had to get help.

Aphrodite was looking for any sign of where Percy had gone. Poseidon had sent his subjects to search for her son. Hestia had checked everywhere there was fire. No body had been recovered at the house, which means he probably escaped. Oh... poor Percy. But where would he have gone. Zoe had proposed we didn't look for him at all and accept that he burned to death. She was in the hunters infirmary in Five minutes. Aphrodite had cursed her so no matter what she wore, it would be two sizes too small, and Poseidon had a wild horse that came from gods knows where, trample her.

Hestia smiled at the thought as she charged to the nearest CPS shipping company. She charged into the office to find her other Nephew, Hermes, getting ready to jog. He was dressed in his running shoes, tee shirt and winged cap and looked at Hestia with suprise before sobering up.

"Aunt Hestia! How are you? I haven't seen you in- What's wrong?" Hestia almost smiled at how fast her Nephew talked. Caffeine.

"Well... It's about a cousin of yours..." Hermes sat down and took a look at Hestia with a now serious face.

"Okay."

And Hestia began the tale of how Percy came to be in her possession, and become her son. She explained his Heritage, What happened at the house and how they needed his help.

He looked at his aunt and was up with a flash. "This boy has earned my Personal respect. I will find him and bring him back as soon as possible." He dissapeared and Hestia relaxed. He would be fine. Percy would be okay.

That was four days ago. Now Hestia sat in her rebuilt cabin, with Poseidon and Aphrodite. Aphrodite sobbed her eyes out because Percy was like a son to her, Poseidon stared at the flames with vigor. He had a lot on his mind. Poseidon had been busy. In the same year Percy was born, so was another. Korbin Heartford. An arrogant child. Poseidon had watched him and knew he would do great things, and was probably the prophecy child due to Percy missing. He looked like Percy but had black hair, (Percy's hair is now dark brown due to being around so many gods) and decent blue eyes. He was spoiled and impolite.

If only the iris messages would send. It would never send because they couldn't find the person or it was dangerous for them to talk.

Just as Hestia thought that, a golden light entered the room. Hestia need not look away because she was a goddess. Hermes appeared and his face was one of grim.

"You all must come with me. And turn to Roman form."

Oh Hades. What had her son gotten into now.

They turned to Mercury, Neptune, Vesta and Venus, Then teleported, only to find themselves at rome. And to see Percy standing on an Elephant, Cheering while holding the banner of Rome.

Percy POV

Percy was happy and sad. He hadn't seen Mom or Daddy, Or even Aunt Aphrodite! But around here it was Aunt Venus. Though he was happy because the first cohort had taken him in. He had made friends with Vitellius, a roman Lare. Lares were big purple ghosts of roman people who stumbled around in togas, and asked a lot of questions.

Dakota and Gwen had made him feel welcome, along with Kent, who was the Centurion. He was happy to start training and couldn't wait to see Mommy again.

Tuesday

Percy ran alongside his friends and new friend Jason Grace. The darted between each other, stabbing and sword fighting. Finally it came down to Dakota vs Percy, and Jason vs Gwen. Dakota used a Gladius, while Percy used Riptide. Dakota rushed forward and swung left. Percy ducked and kicked Dakota in the chest. He stumbled backward and steadied himself. They clashed swords and fought for the next five minutes. Percy got a peek over at how Jason and Gwen were doing. Jason had shocked Gwen back and onto the floor. Jason was a son of Jupiter and really powerful. Percy got tripped by the son of Bacchus and he felt angry. More frustrated. Percy growled and a ripple of flame rolled off him. He held out his hand and the fire swarmed around Dakota. He screamed and tried to escape, but found himself trapped. Percy willed the flames to throw him, and they did. he landed on the floor and didn't move. Knocked out.

Percy sighed, then tensed. He turned around to block the stab that went for his chest. He looked to see Jason, who had been in the fifth cohort for some time, (Don't know if this is true, Doing this so they become friends) had finished off Gwen and moved on to Percy. He had some cuts on his arm from Gwen's spear and he smelled like a thunderstorm. Everyone in the coliseum was cheering for the fight, and some were showing eachother Denarii. Bets. Jason took advantage of Percy at every turn. Percy was not that skilled yet and needed a LOT more practice to beat an opponent like Jason. A memory tugged at the back of Percy's head. He tried to think, but all concentration was devoted to defending himself. Jason stabbed, swung, slashed then rolled to the side to get around Percy's blindside. Percy jumped away while Jason was in mid roll and Looked at the memory that nagged at him.

_ Poseidon was at his monthly visit with Percy. He was showing his son some basic Water maneuvers._

_"You can control any water, at an extent. All sources of water will obey your command, as you are my son."_

_Then Venus's beautiful face appeared during a lesson one day. Science was on the matter and Percy was listening to every word. "Water is everywhere. In the air, in your body and in the Ocean of course." Percy giggled as Venus ruffled his hair. He was only five._

Percy was back to the present when Jason was kicking him in the stomach. Percy got irritated, but that only triggered an idea. Percy concentrated on Jason and held out his hand. Jason stopped mid swing and seemed like he was fighting something. Percy used the water in Jason's body to control his moves. Percy moved slowly, as he was beginning to sweat due to the effort, making Jason drop his sword.

"Wha- what's happening?"

He was unanswered as Percy picked up the sword and threw it as far as he could. then he let the concentration brake. Jason looked around, bewildered, but was caught off guard as Percy tackled him to the ground and held his sword at his throat. Jason smiled and held his hands up in defeat. The crowd went wild! Denarii was traded. People became dissapointed and suprised. But Percy was surrounded by everyone and lifted up on someones shoulders. He was clapped on the back.

Wednesday

Percy was called to the _Via Principalis _to discuss the events that happened yesterday. Percy wasn't nervous. Natasha was his friend. She was nice enough and could be commanding when needed. She had some nice metal dogs that were made of gold and silver. He had given them some steak when they came up to him and now they liked him. Percy opened the door and looked into the room, expecting to see Natasha, but stopped when he saw Dark haired Nathan. Uh oh. Percy didn't know him very well and he was kinda scared of him. But Mom had always said that you needed to try with someone. Percy surged forward and sat in the chair in front of him. Nathan regarded him and started the conversation.

"So. Care to explain what happened at the coliseum yesterday." It sounded like an order. Percy delved into how he used the water in Jason's body to cause him to do the things he did. Nathan was impressed at how Percy could use both Water and Fire powers. Nathan nodded his head and excused him to the training ground.

Thursday

Percy sat next to Jason and Dakota in the baths. It was a long day after training, and Percy was TIRED. tomorrow was the war games and Percy needed to be ready.

"So Jason?" Percy started, just to make conversation "How long have you been here?" Jason sighed and leaned back. His blonde hair was wet and stuck up everywhere. His electric blue eyes looked around in thought. A small scar marred his lip from some unknown event.

"Well. I woke up in the wolf house, when i was merely two years old. I had no idea how i got there or what would be happening to me. Lupa took me in and I was proved strong enough to go to Rome after some trials." I've been here for as long as I've known."

Percy nodded and leaned back again. Pretty soon the boys were pruned out and went to go eat dinner. It was there that Dakota devoted his life to Kool-Aid.

Friday

Percy finished his turkey with vigor. He was ready for the war games.

The game was simple. Executing it was not. You had to breach the walls and steal the banner inside. A fort was erected inside the Fields Of Mars. It had water cannons, secret tunnels and an unbreachable gate. First soldier over the wall wins a medal. The walls were a thick metal and hard to climb due to being so sleek. Percy surveyed this from the field where the Third, Forth and Fifth cohorts stood. waiting to attack. The fifth cohort would charge the walls, to soften up the defenses. Not the most honorable or coolest thing to do. Percy went over to join his friends at the rear of the cohort. The youngest were in the back and unfortunately for them, that was where they were.

"We can't just charge up there to soften up the defenses!" Gwen was arguing with Jason. Dakota was drinking Kool-aid from a flask. "I agree." I said joining in on the conversation. "I have a plan, but you guys will have to follow me for a while." Jason thought for a minute, then nodded. Gwen and Dakota agreed without hesitation.

Time skip 10 minutes later.

Percy, Gwen, Dakota and Jason stood behind a trench and watched the fifth cohort fail miserably. The assualt was failing but Percy had his plan. The seven Year old ran out into the open and yelled up at the water cannon gunner.

"Well well well. Ready to get soaked?" Percy concentrated and reached out his hand. the gunner stopped abruptly and turned the gun towards the fort. He could hear the cries of disbelief.

"What!"

"TRAITOR!"

Then Percy made him pull the trigger. Water soaked everything and everyone. "Jason Now!" A small lighting bolt came from the sky and struck the fort. A cry of pain sounded from the fort. Then Gwen threw her grappling hook over to the tippy top of the fort. We quickly Shimmied up the Rope and dispatched any Warriors who were trying to get up. Gwen waved over the wall to the shocked cohort. Us boys opened the gates. by now the people who had been shocked were standing up and were preparing for a counter attack. Hannibal, the Elephant in Kevlar armor charged in to meet the Romans. Percy and Jason charged down the tunnel to find the banner.

Five warriors met them in the hallway. Each locked shields and looked at the young children with distaste. Jason smiled and looked at Percy. Percy knew what he wanted to do. Water from the cannons trickled down the hallway slowly. Percy thrust his hand out and caught the warriors off guard with a smack to the face. seriously, it sounded painful. Jason charged in sword swinging and Percy grabbed the banner. Percy ducked a swing and used a powerful kick to the attackers chest. He tumbled to the ground and Percy charged forward. Percy then vaulted off a shield and landed on Hannibal. Percy raised the banner. High into the air and cheered loudly. The fighting all around stopped as everyone stared up at the Young child who held the banner high. Percy felt more hppy then he had evr felt in his life when his friends cheered. Then the entire fifth cohort.

Then the crowd gasped.

Percy turned around to see four people. all floating in Mid Air. Mommy. Daddy and Aunt Venus all stood before him.

"Mommy?"

* * *

YAAAAY REUNION! I like how this story has been going. Keep reveiwing and Following. ALSO! Blind Date is posted. Go to my profile page to see.! good night!1


	6. Chapter 5

**REUNION!**

Percy slid off Hannibal and stared into the cold night sky. There they were… His mommy… and daddy. Vesta. It was definitely Vesta. Neptune, Vesta, Venus and a man with a winged helmet and sandals. His hair was curly and he wore a blue toga. Neptune smiled at him. They descended from the sky and landed in the center of the fort. A perfect circle of people gawked at the four gods. Or they gawked at Venus.

Venus was the first to surge forward. She literally almost crushed him in a hug. She was crying and checking him all over for injuries. The only injury Percy had was exhaustion.

"Oh Percy!" She then recoiled and wacked his head. "OW!" Venus looked angry.

"DON'T YOU EVER, DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" The legion covered their ears because the scream was loud. A hand went on Venus shoulder. Vestas hand. "Calm yourself Venus."

There she was. Mother. Her hair was out of her hood and flowing behind her. It danced without reason and flowed like flames. Her comforting flame filled eyes stared at him she smiled the smallest smile before crushing him in a hug. She was crying tears of joy.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too."

"All hail Lords Mercury and Neptune, and Ladys Vesta and Venus!" Percy heard Natasha scream.

A sound of metal on metal rang throughout the breached walls of the fort. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect.

Then came the thundering voice…

It started with lightning strikes that filled the sky. A clap of thunder sent demigods everywhere, screaming and drawing their swords. Percy clutched his mother's leg in fear.

"NEPTUNE!"

A flash of light and a tall man appeared. He wore a black pinstripe suit and his eyes were a stormy grey. He had a trimmed beard and his expression was one of anger.

A collective gasp went up from the crowd. Every soldier kneeled before the king of the gods. Excluding Percy.

"So you broke your oath! I knew it! I should've blasted that cabin the moment I saw it."

"Calm yourself brother." Neptune said trying to get him to relax but he pushed passed him and loomed over Vesta.

"And You!" Vesta recoiled in fear. This made Percy angry. "You raised this child for SEVEN YEARS! And you never told me! The king of the Olympians!"

ever take. His eyes lit flames and his fists curled. Zeus gasped at the sight of a young child who was defying him. HIM!

"Don't talk to my mother that way!"

Flames curled around his fists. A comforting hand pulled him into a hug.

"Neptune. I demand this boy be brought to Olympus immediately!"

"Never!" Neptune stepped in front of Percy in a protective stance.

"Very well. Then I have a preposition to make."

"And what would that be?" Neptune snapped getting angrier.

"When the child is twelve Let it be here known that he shall undergo a quest. The quest will be whatever I choose it to be. If this boy completes this quest he may be allowed to live!"

Percy watched with horror and fascination. They were talking about him. What's a quest?

"Fine!" Neptune was getting in his face.

Jupiter appeared to be ready to go but Neptune stopped him, "Brother."

"What?"

Neptune stared at him with hard eyes. "Swear it on the styx that my son will not be harmed during this time." Jupiter looked dissapointed for a brief half a second, then his eyes gleamed with cruel evil light. "I swear on the River Styx that "You're son" will not be harmed during the time of the agreement."

With that Jupiter and Neptune flashed away. It seemed like all the twelfth legion breathed a sigh of relief. Percy felt an ugly sad feeling in his chest.

"Mother?" He asked with his voice quivering. "What's a quest?"

So she explained it to him. A quest was a hard task that many heroes went on. Then Percy thought back to all the Greek heroes quest's. Odysseus was killed. Hercules was killed. What would happen to him? Tears threatened to spill over. Rome was not kind on those who showed weakness. Percy calmly stepped out of his mothers arms and left the fort. No one followed him. When he was out of the field he ran. All the way to the Temple Hill. He sat down in front of some shack that he couldn't see because of the tears in his eyes. There he cried. All the emotions he had mixed in him were let out in front of the Obsidian temple.

Why him? He did nothing wrong! He was only born because his parents wanted him right? That was true? Finally the tears stopped and he sat back looking at the sky. He then saw the temple he sat in front of. The temple of Pluto. Pluto was Hades in greek. Percy looked at the temple and noticed how sad and lonely it seemed. So Percy focused and a small little flame danced throughout his index finger. He held them to the torches and they instantly brightened. he scooped some of the cobwebs out from the corners and rubbed the dust of the sleek Obsidian. He didn't know how long it took him to clean but It didn't matter to him.

The temple looked so well built. Percy then thought of the old god. He must've felt horrible. He was forced to stay in the underworld and didn't even have a seat on Olympus. Apparently there was an oath and Hades wasn't allowed to have children. He hadn't read any myths with a child of Hades Protagonist. Then you're not aloud to have anymore children for years? That would be horrible. So he concentrated and used his special powers from mother and summoned three juicy large pomegranates. He stood up and set them on the altar next to the pieces of rotted fruit.

"For you Uncle. And your Wife. Please accept my offering to you O' wealthy one."

The pomegranates dissapeared in a flash of light. Then a shadow crept upon the room despite the torches light. The shadows packed together and created a mans figure. Then the man appeared entirely. Pluto. Percy knelt before the Olympian and immediately heard a deep voiced chuckle.

"Rise Perseus."

Percy looked up and saw the God of the dead standing in front of him. He wore an all black tuxedo and his hair was black, greasy and disheveled. His iris's were an obsidian black. He wore a small grin on his face.

"Percy Jackson."

"Lord Pluto. I'm honored."

He seemed taken aback at this. but he regained himself and focused on the young boy at his feet.

"I would like to thank you for cleaning my shrine. And for your sacrifice. I watched the event on the fields tonight and would like to say you are very brave. I would like to give you something."

"I accept your gift my lord." Percy said respectfully.

"I, Pluto, God Of The Dead, grant Perseus Jackson my blessing. May you have control over Shadows. May you travel through shadows and summon the soldiers at your will."

I felt myself be consumed in a blackish Aura and then have it fade.

"Thank you... Uncle."

"I must leave now. I hope you will learn to use your powers wiseley.

Percy walked out of the shrine feeling happy. Then he saw figures running up the hill. Dakota, Gwen, Jason and Mother ran towards him.

"Percy! There you are. What were you doing in there?" Gwen shot the shrine a wierd look.

"Paying my respects. Let's go." I was then wrapped in another hug from mother and I felt the exhaustion kick in. I fell asleep in my mothers arms finally feeling peace.

* * *

**Why not? Two chapters in one day! phew! well sorry for the shortness of this chapter but i had to get some sleep! Happy Labor day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Okay. So i havn't updated in forever (Dodges tomatoes and Knives) Here ME OUT! I've been working on Blind Date a bit more so it's close to being done. I promise more chapters.**

4 years later

11 year old Percy ducked behind a column as a lightning strike hit the spot he had been in two seconds ago. Percy thrust his hand out and three skeletal warriors surrounded Jason. He ducked a strike from one and sliced it's head off. He kicked another and got his arm nicked by another. He incinerated the final one with a deadly lightning bolt. Percy lit his sword on fire and shadow traveled behind kicked his legs out from under him and held his sword at his stomach. The legion went wild.

And Percy thought it was over.

A small shock went up Percy's arm making it numb. He dropped his sword. He clutched his arm as he ducked the flat end of Jason's blade.

He ran up the column like a cat and leaped off. He called the water in the air to his aid and surrounded it around himself. Instantly he felt stronger. His arm felt a lot better. He charged at Jason with renewed Vigor. He needed to be ready. Next month was his birthday. He needed to prepare for his quest.

Stab, slash, roll, block. It was all on auto pilot for him. He caught a glance at the four marks on his arm. Decorated with a dove, a trident,and flames. His symbols. His patrons and father. Oh they hurt like hell when he got them but it didn't hurt anymore. It only tingled at his touch. Pluto had shown up several times to help him with his new powers. Right after HE left.

Percy wasn't resentful of his father for leaving. He had another son. This son was being framed with stealing Zeus's bolt. He hadn't seen Neptune in months. This only gave him more of the thrill to fight. He slashed at Jason and kicked his Gladius out of his hand. Percy summoned skeletal hands to restrain his arms.

"Yield." Percy said simply. This made the battles they had fought over the years, 208-207. uneven. They were undoubtedly the best fighter's in the legion. Percy was already a centurion at the age of eleven. He had won every war game since that one night. It was all his plan. They even won when they weren't allowed to use their powers! You know how powerful an Elephant can be. He had over fifty Crown Medals for breaching the walls first. This quest would probably be easy. But Percy was only used to fighting alongside people. Not on his own. That's why he pushed himself against Jason.

HE held no grudges against the son of Jupiter. But he couldn't stand his blasted father. He had killed Sally. That night on the field where the proclamation was made. He stabbed Sally as everyone had said. Percy had to use all his power to keep Neptune from declaring war on him.

Of course everything wasn't "Mary Sue Perfect" (**AHEM cough cough Percabeth fan extraordinaire cugh cough) **There was a new child. A legacy of Apollo. The Camp's Augur.

Octavian.

Blonde hair. blue eyes. a human scarecrow. He was always insulting people and putting himself higher than everyone else. And people followed him like a blind puppy! Constantly he gave speeches about the good of Rome and what it deserved. He was going to go for Preator most likely.

Jason sighed. "You win."

Percy nodded and stepped off. The crowd of Legacies and Demigods cheered and began to trickle out of the Arena, Like the leaks in the aqueducts. Percy walked out the gladiator side. He turned a corner and crashed into A blond, tall figure.

Octavian!

"Oh Percy!" I was coming to get you. We have some things to discuss."

large hands were placed on his shoulders. A torture session. They wouldn't break him. He was like a Spetznaz. He wasn't susceptible to pain.

Octavian landed a butterfly like punch to his face. It didn't hurt at all.

"Like getting hit with paper." He said calmly. After three more fruitless punches Percy spoke.

"Octavian. You're embarrasing yourself. Besides. It's my turn."

* * *

Three seconds.

That's how long it took me to dispatch of them. I simply lit my body on fire and singed the large mans shoulders. Then I punched Octavian hard in the jaw. He was out cold. The other boy was running towards the aqueducts, clutching his burned hand. Percy grinned and headed through the crowded streets. Several gave him respectful nods, Lares tried to pat him on the back and missed. Even some girls were looking at him with lust. He moved faster. A senate meeting was in 10 minutes.

After crossing the Pomerian line, before leaving his sword and armor with Terminus, he walked into the senate building and saw the legionnaires, centurions and senate all sitting in their chairs. This was the discussion on what Percy's quest would be about. Lord Jupiter was due to arrive any minute now so he ascended to the center of the stage and waited. Octavian was due to arrive any minute now. The punch was only due for 5 minutes. He would be here in time. And he wouldn't think to embarrass himself in front of the whole senate.

Five seconds later thunder rumbled despite the clear sky. A lightning strike fazed through the glass dome and a figure stepped out of it. "Always with the dramatics, Percy thought.

The senate kneeled, with Percy, (Although he was reluctant to do so) as Jupiter gave a small smile to himself. Octavian tripped over his toga and appeared in the senate room. every head turned to him as Percy smirked, and Octavian grew red.

"People of the senate!" Kent, the new Preator, yelled. "We welcome the king of Olympus Jupiter. Today on the agenda. Perseus Jackson and his quest." I saw Jason, Gwen and Dakota give me a thumbs up.

"It is of the deal, that lord Jupiter will decide his quest. Our augur, who is running a bit _late_, will burn his teddy bears, "A snicker went up through the crowd as Octavian grew red in the face, "and decide the prophecy. Lord Jupiter."

Jupiter stepped forward.

"I have decided. That Perseus will go on a quest to defeat the Trojan Sea Monster." Cue gasps.

"Octavian. Go burn your augurs."

"Yeah go burn your bears." someone said.

* * *

A sea monster. Simple. His father was the sea god. but Prophecies always held secrets. Octavian would consult the only full page of the Sibyline book and bring it back. after burning the augur for good luck.

He arrived back in half an hour. He seemed out of breath and his toga was wet. Probably with sweat. (**Ha that rhymed.) **

"well CHild of Apollo. What does the prophecy say." Octavian smirked. Uh oh.

"My augur says that this quest is a terrifying one. Here are the lines."

He began in latin before Kent interrupted him, "English Please."

**Neptune's child escapes from Rome**

**To find the beast beneath the dome**

**The fort of the spanish holds the key**

**To only be lost due to the reap**

** The secrets of many line the road **

** The daughter of war beneath the snow.**

The room was silent. To be lost due to the reap. Death.

"Well. Now that that is done let's allow Percy to choose two campanions." Kent said grimly.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I elect Jason Grace of the fifth cohort to accompany me on this quest."

"Any denials?" No hands were raised.

"Your final companion?" I looked to see Dakota and Gwen. Both looked at eachother. I sighed. "I choose Dakota of the fifth cohort to assist me on this quest."

Gwen looked at me betrayed. I raised my hand and mouthed _We'll talk later._

* * *

__We met behind the Senate Building where Gwen held her hand up like, Seriously.

"Explain now." She demended. You couldn't blame her. She wanted to get out of the camp for once. "I chose Dakota because you are a centurion. And you're a LOT more optimistic about things."

"But what about the War Games. I recorded all of our strategies in Map Form. There in my bunk, I'll get them before you leave."

"Even when we defend the fort?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Okay..."

* * *

We left before dawn. I ate well, slept well, and had a quick sparring match with Jason, Which I won. Jason didn't care that he was two behind. It would probably be our last spar. After grabbing our packed bags we reported to the senate. There Kent gave us three large bags of unicorn horns for injuries, 1000$ in chash, and some old fashioned Roman rations.

"Good luck." Kent said grimly. he was our legionaire.

We grabbed Dakota and headed out the door. When we arrived at the tiber, I felt a presence behinde me. I reachedout for Riptide but a warm voice interrupted thoughts. " Hello son." Then a quiet sobbing followed. I turned around to see mother and Venus. Venus was the sobbing one. Vesta looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Mother, Aunt Venus!" I charged into there hugs and I fekt like I was getting crushed by a cyclops.

"I love you..." they both said.


	8. Chapter 8

The journey east was torturous. An hour ago they had left the city and had traveled for an exceptionally long time. The sun began to set beneath the horizon, casting a beautiful, yet dark, appearance on the fields of grass. There had been no monster sightings in the time they had been traveling. Dakota had been whining for half an hour because he had gone through all his kool aid. Percy and Jason only laughed.

Flies bit at there legs and bees occasionally stung there arms. Jason occasionally made jokes, but it didn't feel funny, with the prophecy hanging over there heads. Someone would die on this quest. Very soon. Of course it was presenting itself, that maybe Gwen **should** have come on this quest. After all, she was the optimist. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting through this "Vacation" as quick as possible.

Finally after another half hour of walking, a cold began to settle among them.

"We should rest. My legs are KILLING me!" Dakota complained.

"Fine. Roll out the blankets." Percy said blandly.

They sat and chewed on the dried jerky from the ration boxes. It wasn't bad, but hardly tasteful.

After dinner they went to sleep. Each had there own horrid nightmare.

* * *

Percy's dream

Percy walked next to a girl who was three inches taller than him in some sort of cold freezer.

"Are we sure your sister's here, Hylla?"

"100%" The girl, Hylla, said. She had long dark hair and Obsidian eyes. They walked for another few seconds before a growling came from behind them. Percy turned around to see a beast, a blurry one that he couldn't make out, Standing there. It growled and charged the two. Percy, being headstrong, charged directly at it. Claws met sword as Percy met the beast. A hairy fist slammed into his chest and he was nocked into the icy wall.

"PERCY!"

* * *

Jason's dream

Jason and Percy and an unknown girl walked into a large domed room. It was filled with water up to their ankles. In the middle was a large stone circle, six feet tall. The girl had Dark hair and Obsidian eyes. She was very beautiful. Of course that thought was interupted by a rumbling noise beneath them. Water began to pour in on the side. Immediately water began to grow higher and wrap around them, like Boa Constrictors.

"To the circle!" Percy ordered. They arrived at the circle and used a small stairway on the side to clamber up. A rock fell from the ceiling and crashed into the deep water with a *PLUNK*. Fear crept into the throats of the group. Something sinister was in the water. "Get Ready." Jason said darkly. Waiting. Waiting for the Thing to make his decision and come out to kill them. After another minute of waiting the water was inches below the circle. It was still.

Silence...

Silence...

"Maybe it-" Percy started. The Thing finally jumped out of the water. No, that was just it's head. The head was of a large dragon. It's teeth were black, foot long daggers. Yellow eyes pierced the three. Tentacles came from the water next. Long sleek grey wires that wrapped around each demigod individually. The head seemed to laugh at the struggle of the group. It's laugh was a hiss that seemed to come from under water.

"AAAAAUUUGGG!" The girl screamed.

"Reyna!" Percy screamed as his body lit on fire. The creature dropped him straight down. Percy would have crashed to the water, if the water hadn't come to him first. The green murky water launched up and hit his feet. Percy then vaulted off the wave and sliced off the tentacle that held the girl uslessly. The creature roared in pain and threw a fourth tentacle towards percy and the girl.

"NO!"

Jason summoned a lightning bolt from the sky, it shot through the hole in the cieling and hit the Trojan Sea Monster, as Jason realized what it was, in the face.

* * *

Dakota

Dakota walked with Percy and Jason through what looked like, a stone fortress. It was eerily empty. They kept walking until they saw a statue of some sort of statue. 10 ft. tall, pure stone. It's hood covered it's forehead and eyes, but not it's skeletal teeth. The statue sent chills down the son of Bacchus back. Percy stepped forward and inspected the statue from every side.

"How does this work? We were told to come here, to this statue, that's only here on the day this place is closed, and there's nothing here!" Dakota yelled out of frustration. Percy ran his hand on the scythe of the statue. After doing so, a clicking noise was heard. The scythe moved left and right. Then the statues leg, other leg, an every body part on it. Dakota froze with fear when the scythe raised up and swung down towards his stomach.

"DAKOTA!" He heard Percy vaguely scream

* * *

All three boys shot up in there sleeping bags with a yell. Each took deep breaths in and out for a good few minutes until there racing hearts slowed down. Percy's dark brown hair flipped to one side as he turned his head to face the other kids in the tent. Jason looked between the two and vice versa.

"I had a nightmare. A prophetic vision, of the future." Percy said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Same here." Jason replied quickly

"I was in a room. It was like a freezer, but much colder I was walking next to this girl named Hylla. We were looking for something, her sister I think, we got attacked by some monster and I was the first he went for."

"I had a dream for when we fought the sea monster. I can't remember what it looks like, but it was scary. I hit it in the face with lightning, but it just got angrier. I didn't know how to stop it."

Percy nodded, understandingly. " Well... let's just hope for the best. We can't expect daisies and butterflies throughout this entire quest."

Then Percy delivered a look over to Dakota, a look of questioning. "What did you dream?"

Fear crossed into Dakota's heart. He couldn't tell them, that would make them worry. How it was probably going to be him who would die. He didn't want them to worry about him and then screw up there fighting and get hurt. Dakota couldn't live with himself if that happened

But these are your friends! His subconscious told him. He could tell these two people anything. Plus they were great fighters, they could do it. Dakota looked directly into those Electric blue eyes and the green and red eyes of his best friends and decided what he would say.

He never got it out.

A loud howl rang over the course of the field. Lupa was the first thought of the boys but the growling outside the tent ruined that thought. Lupa would not be violent to the demigods she brought and trained personally. Percy shadow traveled outside for a quick minute and saw five blood stained wolves circling the tent. Their eyes were a bright grey color, that held deception and cruelty behind them. Percy wasn't sure, but he thought there were more than five outside. In the moonlight he could see silhouettes of other wolves waiting for the demigod group to leave their tent and investigate.

These wolves were unafraid in moving closer to the tent. Percy teleported back as the wolves began to pick up his scent. His friends looked scared, but were trying to keep it covered behind masks of masculinity. Pathetic. Percy put his hand over his mouth calmly and pointed to the bags. The two boys reached out and took them with them being as silent as they could, which wasn't silent at all. Their fear made them fall over and send a screech of a sleeping bag on canvas through the air. The growls outside got louder as the slightest treading of paws on the ground jolted the boys to move faster.

They slid the back packs on and looked to their friend with questioning of what to do next. Percy simply held his hands out in a gesture for the two to take his in theirs. With shaking hands they did. Percy concentrated on the items surrounding them, and visualized where they wanted to go. All was calm until the sound of an unzipping tent flap made the son of fire jerk in a sudden flash of fear. Quickly he thought of a place. A happy place filled with people and tall buildings. With big glowing signs and cops sitting calmly in donut shops.

New York.

A flash of darkness consumed the children as an oily hand reached into the tent.

Shadow traveling, is a very strange experience.

Imagine a pitch black room. Filled with creepy desmbered hands that crawl all over you. Now imagine that same scenario while going at an unimaginable speed of 200,000 mph. That is exaxtly what shadow traveling is like.

In two seconds of this the three found themselves falling. They were very high up. 20 stories at least. The lights of cars and streetlights down below them suddenly seemed like the scariest things in the world. Jason screamed his head off and wrenched his eyes shut like bank vaults. The ground got closer and closer as civilians began to look up at the strange noise. After falling sixteen stories more they stopped.

There was a sudden tug of resistance dragging an "oof!" From Dakota and Percy. Jason stood on air with his eyes closed and face drenched in fear.

"Jason!"

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the scene that surrounded him. Civilians didn't even seem to notice three boys, two hanging by there hands and one floating in midair.

"How are you-"

"I don't know!"

After another five minutes of hanging like dolls, Jason floated them towards a building rooftop that was covered in pigeon droppings and could use a good fixer upper. They sat down awkwardly and caught there breaths.

"Hey Jace?"

"Yeah Perce?"

A small moment of silence.

"Since when can you fly?"

* * *

**AND scene! Happy? Satisfied? My b days on monday and what I would like from you is... REVIEWS!**


	9. HIATUS

Do NOT hate me! I am SOOO sorry!

I Have lost all inspiration for this story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOL! I will not be deleting the story. it is on HIATUS

SO plz dont hate me.

OTHER ANNOUNCEMENTS

The littlest leagure is connected to the Son Of Poison storyline, they both take place in the same universe, and it is all leading up to an awesome story!

My Blind Date (Literally) will be put on Hiatus.

I will be keeping three stories going!

Littlest Leaguer

Percy Isley

Son of Poison


	10. AN

sooo... u have permission to hate me... and my stupid grades.

All stories are on Hiatus till Novemeber 30th. Aparently two C+'s (Which are A+'s now in the Progress Report section for quarter two) are frowned upon in my two houses. Mostly my moms. I have Vision on my laptop, and updating from my Kindle won't work because it has none of my stories.

I hate having to do this, even though two C+s are practically B's...

I will miss you guys... remember to review while i'm gone and follow me.

Heck even share my link on Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook I don't care.

Well I kinda do...

Well... See ya at Thanksgiving...


End file.
